


Not Quite Morning Rituals

by GuileandGall



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha has a playful streak and Johnny just can't help but play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a kiss prompt

**Not Quite Morning Rituals**

There were no pancakes on the kitchen table, nor warm syrup. The house did not smell of fresh brewed coffee or crisp bacon. Hell, it wasn't even morning. Plus there was no damn way Aisha would be caught dead in a frilly floral apron, she thought as she leaned against the open front door.

"Have a good day at the office," she chided. It always made him stop and smirk at her.

"I'll try, honey," he replied with a wide grin, slipping a pistol beneath his silk shirt. "Probably going to be late."

"Just don't track blood on the carpet."

This time he laughed. "I won't."

The honking outside was insistent. When the door opened the couple was greeted by a yell. "Ay cabrón, we don't have all night, yeah?"

Aisha waved at Furia, who winced then shot her a sweet smile and a wave.

"Lo siento, mami," the boss called again, with an apologetic tone.

"Its fine," Eash called toward the street. "You are so slow." Her gaze turned to Johnny who was still tugging on his boots.

That earned the former songbird a sharp glare. As he hurried toward the door he crossed through the threshold before he stopped and turned back toward her. "I'll call you later," Johnny said as he pressed a warm kiss to her mouth before dashing across the lawn and hopping into the convertible.

She watched the two of them for a moment. The discussion started almost immediately, everything else in the world forgotten in favor of whatever plan they had running that night. Aisha didn't know what they were doing, and just like before the boat explosion, she really didn't want to know.


End file.
